Say You Love Me
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: After a long day at Capsule Corp, Bulma comes home hoping to relax and release her stress... But things didn't go as planned, instead, she comes home to a huge mess and a Saiyan Prince who won't admit he's in love with her - or will he?


**This one-shot was brought to you by Daughter of Vegeta. TDS does not own DBZ.**

**Let us know what you guys think! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma walked inside her home, dropping all her bags to the floor, her hair as frazzled as her nerves.

"What a dreadful day!" she exhaled. It seemed nobody - other than herself of course - could get anything done right today! How hard was it to send off signed papers to other corporate companies? How hard was it to fix a small malfunction in the computer system? How hard was it to construct a helicopter? Or hell, how hard was it to create their oldest and most well-known product - a capsule?! Capsules were the company's founding product, for goodness sake!

Apparently, it was too difficult for her idiot employees to comprehend, much less complete. "I need a drink," she muttered, rubbing her temple in annoyance as she walked to her desired destination.

Dende, she could not get over how stupid her employees were; it seemed as if they were brain dead! Over and over again, she had to repeat her instructions. Yet, those simple commands could not penetrate their thick skulls! Her instructions were not difficult! In fact, she had broken them down into their simplest components! Even a pre-schooler could have complied! Apparently, it wasn't simple enough!

She blew a frustrating flyaway strand of hair.

Was this how her father felt when _he_ was CEO? Was he counting the minutes to his child to take over the management of Capsule Corp? Because, she was certainly looking forward to Trunks being old enough for her to retire! Then she could relax… and maybe, restart on old projects from the past, or even begin her own new ones.

_"Yes… That would be lovely!" _she thought to herself.

She listened to the small click of her heels as she turned the corner of the hall, prepared to enter the kitchen, ready to get a large glass of red wine._ "Drinking a large glass of wine while reclined in a chair, watching the latest episode of The Hopeless and the Faithless," _she thought dreamily, as she stepped inside the kitchen, and slipped on something slimy.

"What the-" she exclaimed loudly as she caught her balance against one of the kitchen walls, removing her hands away quickly after to better inspect the white powder transferred to them from the wall. After taking a deep breath, she looked around the kitchen, her mouth agape and her eyes widened in shock.

From the ceiling to the floor, everything was caked in the white powdery substance on her hands, which she assumed to be flour. In addition, yolk flow from the crushed eggs on her island all the way to the kitchen's threshold.

The cabinets in front of her had a sticky substance oozing from the cracks. She gradually turned her head, looking towards the far wall near the fridge to see pieces of lunch meat stuck to it, while others were slowly sliding down to the disgusting ground.

"Mia!" she called out to her cleaning bot as calmly as she could. She did _not_ have the patience for this! Not today. Not _any _day.

"Mia!" she shouted again, then growled from frustration when there was no reply.

Bulma closed her mouth shut, shook her head, and threw her hands into the air before exiting the kitchen. She was _not_ going to deal with this. In fact, she was going to pretend that she did not even _see_ the enormous mess in the kitchen. She was going to watch her television show!

As she stepped into the hall and slipped, she glanced at her shoes with added frustration.

"These were my favorite shoes dammit!" she groaned, as her lower lip stuck out in a pout. She knew _exactly _who had created the mess in the kitchen - there were only two possible candidates. Trunks and Goten.

She growled, and her fists clenched and unclenched as she walked faster to the living room. "Those two little brats better have a good reason as to why they made such a large mess!" She did not want to even consider how they had accomplished coating the entire room with flour; the reason was simply beyond her understanding. "This must have been just another one of their stupid little gags."

Bulma entered the living room cautiously, glancing around for another mess. She seemed unable to find one, and she slipped off her expensive heels, handling them with care. "Maybe I can clean them…" she mumbled.

"Hey Goten!" complained a familiar voice. "Your hair is in the way!"

"Oh! Sorry!" the higher-pitched voice of the youngest Son answered, accompanied by the sound of metal clinking.

Bulma's nostrils flared, and she walked to the center of the living room. Her son, Trunks, and Goku's son, Goten, sat on the floor bent over Mia.

Or, she supposed, what _used _to be Mia.

Parts of the cleaning bot were spread across the designer rug, leaking oil. Trunks and Goten were covered in flour, oil, and some other stains Bulma hesitated to hypothesize about, as a strong, disgusting smell hit her nostrils.

"What's going on here?" she asked dangerously.

Trunks gasped looking at his mother with surprise. "Uh… Hi, Mom! Didn't know you'd be back so …uh…. early!" he feigned innocence with a wide, benign grin.

"Trunks, I'm always home around this time."

"Uh... right!" he replied.

"So, do you mind telling me what this is?" Bulma asked, gesturing to the mess in their midst.

"Well, Mia seemed to not work anymore, and we decided to fix her!" he said, his cherubic face holding a classic "it-wasn't-me-look". His hair was streaked with the same grease that was smudged on the apple of his left cheek. Although he and Goten appeared to be impeachable, Bulma knew better than to fall for their games.

"Out," Bulma stated simply.

"Huh?" Trunks asked, dropping what she now realized to be her favorite customizable tool, covered in grime.

Her right eye twitched and her voice raised. "I want you two out of this building and far away from here, or else you won't like the consequences!"

"But, Mom!" Trunks said desperately.

"No! I want you out!"

"I know but-"

"Trunks! You're staying at Goten's tonight! If you step one foot on this property until noon tomorrow, I swear to you that you won't see another yen in your little hands again!"

"Ha! I get zeni!" he shot back smugly.

"Oh? Great! Never mind then! You'll start receiving yen instead if you're not out that door within the next five seconds!"

Trunks' face dropped and he scrambled to get off the floor. "Come on, Goten!" His young friend complied, and they headed towards the exit as swiftly as they could.

The two gave startled grunts as they flew headlong into Vegeta, who was entering the room as they bolted.

An amused snort emanated from Vegeta, and Bulma groaned silently.

_"Lovely," _she thought, _"now I have to deal with him too?!" _Sharing her thoughts to her husband through their bond.

"Woman, I heard that," he stated, glowering at her.

"Good! Maybe, I wanted you to!"

He rolled his eyes at her, ignoring her statement. The two cherubic boys looked at each other, nodded, and slipped away from the adults; Bulma took note of their escape. She assumed they thought it was the perfect time to leave.

"You will make upgrades to that damn machine of yours. It malfunctioned once again."

Her eye twitched in annoyance, and her lips pursed. "I'm not fixing the machine tonight, Vegeta. Entertain yourself with something other than pointless training."

"Hn. You _will _create upgrades."

"No!" she shouted, "I'm not your bitch tonight, Vegeta! I have other things to do! Might I add - more _important _thingsto do. Such as getting the old cleaning bots to free us all from this filth." She turned on her heel, about to exit, but a low rumble emitted from his chest.

"It's such a shame you haven't learned - even after all these years - that you're mine, and only mine! You do my bidding and nobody else's."

She turned around, her eyes blazing. "I'm not your property! Nor, am I under anybody's command! You're not _my _Prince! You're not _my _ruler! You're a big boy, now. So don't get your royal underpants in a bind! Fix the stupid thing yourself!"

"Ha! You're my mate! It is your duty to serve me and our offspring! You're the woman of this family, and this is your work!"

"Oh really?!" her voice raised an octave as she began to shout louder. "So that's all I'm for?! To take care of you and our son? That's all I'm worth to you?"

They were rhetorical questions she knew that he could not answer, so she continued.

"But, you know what the funny thing is?" He offered her a raise of an eyebrow as she continued, "I don't believe that's the reason you're really here. I think you're here because you're in love with me, but you refuse admit it!"

He released a loud snort. "I'm not in love with you, or anyone, Woman," he stated sternly, though they both knew he was lying.

"Okay dear _Prince," _she said with sugary sweetness. "I guess you won't be getting any upgrades of _any_ kind until you admit the truth - until you say the words, 'I love you'."

His Royal-Obnoxiousness scoffed. "That's complete foolishness, Woman."

Bulma felt her face fleetingly flush with anger before being replaced by a thoughtful gaze and a smirk. "Okay, then. No upgrades for… cleaning your palace," she gestured to their home with her free hand. "Besides, I hear a bottle of wine and a bubble bath calling my name!"

She sashayed out of the room, rendering him speechless.

* * *

Bulma leaned against the back of the tub, submerging herself to her shoulders in the warm, bubble topped water. "Now, this is the life!" She sighed as all the tension of the day slowly ebbed from her body. A sip of wine tempered the steamy heat precisely to the perfect balance of elements.

"I really should do this more often. And, why not? His Royal Highness is a grown man. He can help out around here just as much as anybody else! In fact, it's about time he started doing his fair share!" she mumbled, talking to herself.

She lifted her cupped hand full of bubbles and playfully blew them in the air with delight. "I think this is shaping up to be a very interesting stand-off. This time, he will say he loves me, or…" A smirk overtook the bliss on her face. "Or, he will say he loves me!" Bulma giggled softly and relaxed into the rest of her time in her oasis.

* * *

Bulma shut her laptop and leaned back in her chair to stretch. She yawned loudly, looking at the clock; it read half past ten. "That's it. I'm done for the day," she said tiredly, got up and walked towards the exit. She swiftly glanced around the office with a victorious smirk. When she had gotten done with her bath and came downstairs to her home office, the living room, kitchen, and her office were clean.

Bulma: 01.

Vegeta: 00.

She chuckled softly, switched off the lights of her office, and began walking down the hall to her bedroom. She took her time, enjoying the smell of a freshly cleaned environment that _she _did not clean. She walked happily back to her room, a broad smile on her face.

"_Oh… it feels so good to be in power!" _she thought, her hand on the doorknob of her bedroom. Just as she was about to enter, she felt a presence behind her. She turned her body, smirking smugly as a new idea arose to her mind.

"Woman, stop stalling and get through the damn door! I wish to rest!"

"Oh, Vegeta. Thanks for seeing to things for me. I enjoyed my evening."

"Great," he said sarcastically. "Now let me through!"

"I'll let you through, dearest. All it takes is three… tiny… itsy... words," she said, leaning against the door, covering the handle. "Admit it, and you're granted access."

His lips curled in a snarl. "Woman, let me through!"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Let. Me. Through," he grated out between clenched teeth.

"Well," she said in a sing-song voice, "I think you will be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

His stern face faltered, and his nostrils flared. "There will be no such thing, Woman!"

"There are no rules in this game Vegeta. Now, shoo! I can hear the couch calling you from all the way up here," she said snickering.

He rolled his eyes and put a hand behind her, searching for the doorknob. Once he found it, she was already gripping it, making him unable to open the door without hurting her. He pulled his hand back and bared his teeth at her.

"Now, just as a reminder: the blankets are in the first closet to the right, down this hall," she stated, turning the knob slightly. "Oh, and don't sleep with the silk pillows. You know how they stain when you drool." She entered the bedroom, flashing him a coquettish grin before shutting the door on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Bulma was awakened by a phone call.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh! I'm sorry Bulma. I didn't mean to wake you!" exclaimed Chi-Chi's voice on the other end. "I was just wondering if Trunks could stay an extra night?"

Bulma sat up in her bed, excitement coursing through her veins, a smirk imprinted on her face. "Certainly!"

"I figured out what those two did to your house… But, don't worry, Gohan and Goku are giving them a hard work out as a punishment," she finished, chuckling.

"Oh, that's fine, Chi. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure thing!" her friend said, giving Bulma the cue to hang up the phone.

She sighed, threw the covers off herself, and headed towards the closet.

"Hmm... what to wear," she questioned aloud.

"Ah! Perfect!" she exclaimed, looking at her curvaceous figure in the mirror. She picked out Vegeta's favorite negligee; it was black, and hugged her curves comfortably. She laughed, going downstairs to the living room.

Within moments, she was crawling onto him.

"Vegeta," she whispered airily, waking him from his slumber.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?" he muttered.

"Vegeta, don't you want to have fun?"

He propped himself onto his elbow, his eyes trailed from her face, down to her toes and back up; he smirked. He moved a hand and placed it on her hip. Bulma dazzled Vegeta with her most wanton gaze before kissing him soundly. When she knew he was completely at her mercy, she slipped from the couch, took his hand, and tugged him to his feet.

She pressed her body to his and left a trail of sultry kisses from his jaw to his ear before breathing seductively, "We can have so much fun, Vegeta. I really want to have fun. And, all you need to do is say three words."

Vegeta's breathing hitched, and Bulma could sense through the bond that the words were caught somewhere between his heart and his pride. She also noted that he was fighting with himself inwardly on how a Prince acts, leading him to follow his pride.

"Never!" he rasped through gritted teeth.

"In that case, I'll grab a movie and make popcorn!" She smiled brightly and left the living room for a few minutes to pop the corn.

* * *

Bulma put the movie in, and sat down on the couch with the remote and popcorn in hand. Vegeta was not present in the room when she came back, so she figured he went to the GR. She let out a "Ha!" and began to play her movie. About fifteen minutes in, he stormed into the living room to stand in front of the television, blocking her view.

"Woman! When do you plan on fixing that machine?!"

"Hm. My expertise comes with a price of three words," she said, attempting to look past him, back at the television screen.

He glowered at her briefly, before crossing his arms, and plopping down on the couch with her. A small smile tugged at Bulma's lips as she cuddled up against him.

Bulma: 03.

Vegeta: 00.

* * *

The movie ended, and Vegeta stretched. "Tch. You humans and stupid rituals," he muttered, just before his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Oh, thanks!" Bulma chirped. "You reminded me that I'm hungry!" She got up and went to the kitchen with Vegeta in tow. Once in the kitchen, she fitted about grabbing ingredients to create a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She assembled the sandwich quickly and began to eat it. Vegeta's eyes narrowed at her audacity for making herself food and not making him anything.

Vegeta exhaled loudly and pushed Bulma out of his path towards the refrigerator. She watched him rummage through it for a few minutes, as he grabbed all he could, and then set it on the kitchen island. She took heed on how he began eating, not even bothering to put anything together. Bulma's nose scrunched up in disgust, and she shuddered as she considered all the food combinations he was greedily gobbling.

Vegeta sighed in satisfaction, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as Bulma stared at him from across the room. She smiled to herself when she noticed a small smudge of caramel on the corner of his mouth, and walked over to kiss him lightly on his lips, and removed the caramel.

Vegeta grabbed her hips, and caused Bulma to gasp in surprise. Then he pulled her into his lap. "Woman," he said throatily.

She giggled, placing her forehead against his. "Mm?"

"You're playing around with a dangerous man."

"You're dangerous to everyone but your family. You're our protector."

"Hn," he said and placed a kiss upon her lips. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"You know, I don't think I want to play this game anymore."

"Good," he murmured, lifting her up, taking her upstairs to the bedroom to continue more festive activities.

Hours later, Bulma laid asleep in Vegeta's arms, and he watched her. He chuckled to himself. If it was not for this idiotic woman, he would not be where he was now, and he would not have what he has.

"I love you Bulma," he whispered into her hair, closing his eyes to join her in her sleep.

**xxX 1 month later… Xxx**

"Morning Vegeta," she said. He sat down at the kitchen table just about as she was going to go to work, and she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Have a good day," she said and left the room.

He rolled his eyes. Such an emotional woman.

He picked up the daily newspaper, and something inside of it slid out and fell to the table. Vegeta's eyebrow quirked with interest as he picked up the stick to inspect it. His face paled when he saw what it was, and he released a terrified yell.

* * *

Bulma smirked as she shut her car door, satisfied by his scream. "Well, I guess Daddy found out, huh?" she asked, rubbing her belly.

Bulma: 05.

Vegeta: -10.

* * *

**Author's Notes: For those who are interested, we are a group of collaborative writers who combine our efforts to bring you stories such as this one. We're an open group, meaning that anyone can apply to join. Feel free to check out our forums, and perhaps apply to join the group, via the link on our profile. It's a great opportunity for those who would like to better their own writing skills and exchange skills of the trade with fellow authors, or to simply be more apart of a writing community.**

**Hope you guys' enjoyed :D!**

what - R# he questioned aloud.

"Ah! Perfect!" she exclaimed, looking at her curvaceous figure in the mirror. She picked out Vegeta's favorite negligee; it was black, and hugged her curves comfortably. She laughed, going downstairs to the living room.

Within moments, she was crawling onto him.

"Vegeta," she whispered airily, waking him from his slumber.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?" he muttered.

"Vegeta, don't you want to have fun?"

He propped himself onto his elbow, his eyes trailed from her face, down to her toes and back up; he smirked. He moved a hand and placed it on her hip. Bulma dazzled Vegeta with her most wanton gaze before kissing him soundly. When she knew he was completely at her mercy, she slipped from the couch, took his hand, and tugged him to his feet.

She pressed her body to his and left a trail of sultry kisses from his jaw to his ear before breathing seductively, "We can have so much fun, Vegeta. I really want to have fun. And, all you need to do is say three words."

Vegeta's breathing hitched, and Bulma could sense through the bond that the words were caught somewhere between his heart and his pride. She also noted that he was fighting with himself inwardly on how a Prince acts, leading him to follow his pride.

"Never!" he rasped through gritted teeth.

"In that case, I'll grab a movie and make popcorn!" She smiled brightly and left the living room for a few minutes to pop the corn.

* * *

Bulma put the movie in, and sat down on the couch with the remote and popcorn in hand. Vegeta was not present in the room when she came back, so she figured he went to the GR. She let out a "Ha!" and began to play her movie. About fifteen minutes in, he stormed into the living room to stand in front of the television, blocking her view.

"Woman! When do you plan on fixing that machine?!"

"Hm. My expertise comes with a price of three words," she said, attempting to look past him, back at the television screen.

He glowered at her briefly, before crossing his arms, and plopping down on the couch with her. A small smile tugged at Bulma's lips as she cuddled up against him.

Bulma: 03.

Vegeta: 00.

* * *

The movie ended, and Vegeta stretched. "Tch. You humans and stupid rituals," he muttered, just before his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Oh, thanks!" Bulma chirped. "You reminded me that I'm hungry!" She got up and went to the kitchen with Vegeta in tow. Once in the kitchen, she fitted about grabbing ingredients to create a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She assembled the sandwich quickly and began to eat it. Vegeta's eyes narrowed at her audacity for making herself food and not making him anything.

Vegeta exhaled loudly and pushed Bulma out of his path towards the refrigerator. She watched him rummage through it for a few minutes, as he grabbed all he could, and then set it on the kitchen island. She took heed on how he began eating, not even bothering to put anything together. Bulma's nose scrunched up in disgust, and she shuddered as she considered all the food combinations he was greedily gobbling.

Vegeta sighed in satisfaction, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as Bulma stared at him from across the room. She smiled to herself when she noticed a small smudge of caramel on the corner of his mouth, and walked over to kiss him lightly on his lips, and removed the caramel.

Vegeta grabbed her hips, and caused Bulma to gasp in surprise. Then he pulled her into his lap. "Woman," he said throatily.

She giggled, placing her forehead against his. "Mm?"

"You're playing around with a dangerous man."

"You're dangerous to everyone but your family. You're our protector."

"Hn," he said and placed a kiss upon her lips. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"You know, I don't think I want to play this game anymore."

"Good," he murmured, lifting her up, taking her upstairs to the bedroom to continue more festive activities.

Hours later, Bulma laid asleep in Vegeta's arms, and he watched her. He chuckled to himself. If it was not for this idiotic woman, he would not be where he was now, and he would not have what he has.

"I love you Bulma," he whispered into her hair, closing his eyes to join her in her sleep.

xxX 1 month later… Xxx

"Morning Vegeta," she said. He sat down at the kitchen table just about as she was going to go to work, and she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Have a good day," she said and left the room.

He rolled his eyes. Such an emotional woman.

He picked up the daily newspaper, and something inside of it slid out and fell to the table. Vegeta's eyebrow quirked with interest as he picked up the stick to inspect it. His face paled when he saw what it was, and he released a terrified yell.

* * *

Bulma smirked as she shut her car door, satisfied by his scream. "Well, I guess Daddy found out, huh?" she asked, rubbing her belly.

Bulma: 05.

Vegeta: -10.

* * *

**Author's Notes: For those who are interested, we are a group of collaborative writers who combine our efforts to bring you stories such as this one. We're an open group, meaning that anyone can apply to join. Feel free to check out our forums, and perhaps apply to join the group, via the link on our profile. It's a great opportunity for those who would like to better their own writing skills and exchange skills of the trade with fellow authors, or to simply be more apart of a writing community.**

**Hope you guys' enjoyed :D!**


End file.
